The End Of The Dock
by joedan84
Summary: Whitney, Lana, and their friends sneak out to the dock one late night at camp and friendship slowly becomes something more.


Started and Finished: May 12, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Accelerate

Pairing: Whitney/Lana

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: slight Pilot

Summary: Whitney, Lana, and their friends sneak out to the dock one late night at camp and friendship slowly becomes something more. 

Disclaimer: I do not own them! They are not mine. If they were Whit wouldn't be dead, so there's your proof!

Author's Note: This was just supposed to be a fic for Ria and me for our Smallville Role Play Game, but I decided to make it a full fledged fic! I dedicate this fully to Maria. I love you, chica! Without your Lana, my Whitney would be one unhappy camper...pun intended. ; )

****

The End Of The Dock

*If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all*

"Come _on_, guys! This is summer camp. Let's at least have a _little_ fun," a fourteen-year-old Whitney hissed at his bunkmates. "David and all the other counselors are asleep, they won't catch us. Don't be such wimps!"

One of the boys glared. "We're not wimps, Whit. We'd just rather not tag along to watch you make goo goo eyes at Lana Lang."

"I do _not_ make goo goo eyes, Jason," Whitney tried to defend himself. His resolve failed when all four boys burst into laughter.

"Yeah, sure you don't," one of the other four laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Tim. I've seen the way you look at Sara," Whitney threw back, grinning when Tim blushed. "Now come on!"  
  
*I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with*

Lana giggled, sitting on the top bunk with four other girls. 

"You know he's cute, Lana. And I think he likes you," one of the girls said, erupting into giggles again. 

Lana blushed. "He does not!" she said, trying to stay calm, but failing miserably. "He's so cute!"

The other girls giggled before another one spoke up. "I'd date Whitney if he liked me."

Another girl sighed. "But he likes Lana," she said sadly.

"And Tim likes you, Sara. I know he does," Lana confided.

Sara grinned. "Really?"

Lana nodded, grinning. "Really."

*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?*

"Here comes Mr. Stanf. Hide!" one of the boys yelled in a whisper. 

All five boys dove into the bushes under the girl's window. 

"Guys, let's get out of here. We're going to get caught," a boy whined.

"Don't be such a 'fraidy cat, Logan," Whitney chided before climbing out of the bushes and assaulting the window with pebbles again. He grinned when Lana stuck her head out.

"Whitney Paul Fordman! What do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to remain stern.

Whitney blushed slightly. "Breaking you out. Come on, let's go down to the dock. Get Sara, Jamie, Grace, Faith, and Rachel, too."

Lana squealed softly.  
  
*If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?*

Lana led the four girls out of the cabin. The other girls giggled, hiding behind Lana. "Hey, Whitney," Lana said, smiling brightly.

Whitney smiled shyly. "Hi, Lana," he said, standing still until Tim pushed his shoulder.

"We can't just stand here all night, man. They'll catch us," Tim warned.

Whitney grinned. "Last one to the dock gets dunked," he said, taking off. The boys let out a soft whoop, following close behind. 

Lana's eyes lit up. "Come on, girls," she said, taking off. Soon, the girls were passing the guys.

Lana was the first one to the dock with Tim in a slow last place. "Tim gets dunked!" Sara said excitedly.  
  
*I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through*

Whitney laughed as he watched Logan, Jason, and Brandon pick Tim up and throw him into the water. His laughter died when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Let's go sit on the end of the dock," Lana suggested, blushing slightly.

Whitney nodded slowly. "Okay," he agreed, walking to the edge of the dock.

The two removed their socks and shoes, sitting on the edge of the dock and letting their toes dangle in the cool water. They sat in awkward silence for a few long minutes before Whitney couldn't take it anymore.

"So, uh, how do you like camp so far?" he asked, almost groaning aloud at the stupidity of the question.

Lana smiled. "It's fun," she said, hesitating before adding, "Especially sneaking out every night with you."

  
*And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life*

Whitney blushed deeply. "Yeah, that's the best part," he said, looking down to hide his blush.

"Yep," Lana agreed, making patterns in the water with her toes. "That, and the daily food fights."

"The food fights that are always started by Tim, Logan, Brandon, Jason, or me," Whitney announced proudly.

Lana laughed, the sound tinkling over the water.

"You guys. You're no fun," Rachel whined, coming up behind Whitney and Lana. "We can't have a proper water splash fight with you guys over here flirting and not joining in."

Lana inhaled sharply, blushing, and shooting a glare at her friend. "Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel asked with an impish grin. "You know it's the truth. Fine, you guys stay here and be all mushy. We're going to have some fun!"  
  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?*

Whitney shifted uncomfortably on the wooden dock, glad for his friend's laughter filling the silence. "So, uh…"

Lana giggled nervously, glaring over her shoulder at Rachel once more. "Have you gotten any mail?"

"Uh, yeah, from my Dad," Whitney answered, smiling slightly. "Just a letter from Smallville, about the store and stuff."

"I got a letter from Nell," Lana replied, making a face. "I wish I hadn't."

Whitney laughed. "That bad, huh?"

Lana nodded, making another face. "I can't even get away from her here," she said, laughing softly. "I love her, but even from Smallville she's trying to be all controlling."

"You know, you shouldn't let her treat you like that," Whitney put in, his protectiveness kicking in. "You deserve someone who will treat you like a princess."  
  
*'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today*

Lana's eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the picture on the front of Time magazine. "A fairy princess," she muttered under her breath, kicking the water.

Whitney rushed on, not hearing her grumbling. "A real princess, I don't mean like on that picture," he said, shaking his head. "Not like the town princess. I didn't mean like that."

Lana smiled softly, trying to reassure him. "I know you didn't mean it like that, Whitney."

"Good," Whitney said decisively, nodding once. 

Lana giggled. "You're so cute when you get protective," she said, clamping her hand over her mouth and blushing deeply when she realized what she said.

Whitney's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered quickly. "You think I'm cute?" he asked softly.

Lana nodded, forcing herself to look at him. "Very cute," she admitted.

  
*'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side*

"I think you're cute, too," Whitney said, his voice coming out almost a squeak.

Lana giggled again, once again clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

Whitney pulled her hand down, not letting go. "You're cute when you giggle," he said.

"Thank you," Lana replied, turning her hand in his to link their fingers.

"You're welcome," Whitney replied, his eyes glued to her, not able to look away if he wanted to.

Lana sighed softly, leaning her head against Whitney's shoulder. As their friends laughed and played in the background everything faded out for the two on the end of the dock. The only thing that mattered was the two of them.  
  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms*  



End file.
